The Richest Kid
,'''The Richest Kid '''is the 7th episode of Season 5 of Jessie and also the 105th episode overall. Summery Ravi decides to be more richer by buying more stuff and wasting the money that Morgan and Christina had saved for Luke's knee surgery. Plot (Peyton List): (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie and the kids were having lunch when suddenly Ravi came in and he was upset about something. Whats wrong Ravi why aren't you being Ravi asked Luke? Well I just noticed that we are not rich said Ravi. What do you mean of course were rich we have fancy stuff in our apartment said Emma. Ravi was trying to tell Jessie something but she didn't know what he was doing. Ravi what are you talking about why are you cleaning the apartment asked Jessie. Well because I just want too said Ravi. Jessie you don't know Ravi as much as we do said Zuri. Yea he usual cleans the apartment for something like this said Emma. I hear that they only do this every five years when they really need something said Luke. Yea I need to get five years dust off this table said Ravi. Great now our cold drinks will be sitting directly on the wood said Jessie. Well I want to get more things so we can be rich then before said Ravi. Like what things asked Emma? Well I want this shiny new gold cage for Mrs Kipling since her old cage is rotting out said Ravi. Ravi you don't need another cage now what is with this cleaning asked Jessie? Well look theirs this new kid upstairs who is more richer then us said Ravi. Who is he asked Jessie? Well his name is but before Ravi could finish Luke stopped him. Oh Ravi stop this like your lying once again come on you just want more things like we don't have the money for it right now said Luke. Says the person who waists his own money said Ravi. Ravi this is serious we don't have any of money because we are saving the money we got from Christmas for my knee surgery and we need more so I can get it done said Luke. Ok everyone calm down now Ravi what is going on asked Jessie? Well did you even make the appointment for the surgery asked Zuri? No not yet said Luke. Well make it already said Zuri. Fine last night I made an appointment and its set to happen in a couple of days said Luke. Well that's finally great that's gonna happen said Ravi. Anyways we do have a lot of money right here said Zuri. The others were shocked and they asked Zuri where did she get that money from. Zuri where did you get that money from asked Jessie? Tony knows a guy said Zuri. Anyways we have a lot of money and now we can buy a lot of stuff said Ravi. Ravi we need this money for Luke's surgery said Emma. Emma soon saw some new stuff being sold and she soon took the money to buy it. Later that day Emma soon came back with new things from the mall and Jessie was shocked. EMMA WHAT IS THIS screamed Jessie? Its stuff said Emma. Do you like it asked Emma? EMMA WE NEEDED THE MONEY FOR LUKE'S KNEE SURGERY screamed Jessie!!! I'm sorry Jessie I just wanted these new things said Emma. Well your not worried about Luke and his knee asked Jessie? I am but I just wanted these new things and I haven't been this rich in over 5 years said Emma who walked away upset. Luke was upset since now they won't be available to have the money for his sugary. Luke don't worry we will get the money for your knee said Jessie. You will ask Luke? Yes brother we are there for you every day said Ravi. Thanks guys said Luke as they all hugged each other. Well now we have this stuff maybe we should keep it and show off to the other kids said Ravi. Good idea Ravi said Luke. Soon Jessie Luke Ravi and Zuri were busy planning to show off the stuff that Emma brought and rubbing it in the other kids faces. The End Trivia